1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electric meters and meter sockets and, more specifically, to sealing rings for electric meter sockets.
Electric meter sockets connect or disconnect an electric meter to a building electric service to measure electric power usage in a house or building. A common type of electric meter connection includes a meter housing containing the operative components of the meter which is removably attached to a meter socket by a clamping or sealing ring. Alternately, the sealing ring mounts a blank cover or a non-conductive cover simulating a meter to a socket in a disconnection situation. The ring has a U-shaped cross section and encloses the mounting ring or flange on the meter, blank cover or simulated cover and the mounting flange on the meter socket. The ends of the ring are secured together about the mounting flanges of the meter cover, etc., and meter socket to prevent removal of the meter, cover, etc., and/or unauthorized tampering with the meter.
A common type of electric meter socket sealing ring includes a slip lock in which an outwardly extending tab on one end of the ring slips within a slot formed on the other end of the ring. Another common type of sealing or clamping ring has a bolt passing through downturned tabs formed on the ends of the ring. With this type of sealing ring, two hands are required during installation or removal to separate the ends of the ring to enlarge the diameter of the ring sufficiently to slip over the mounting flanges of the socket and meter or cover.
Since meter tampering and electric current diversion is a major problem for utility companies, a variety of means have been developed to provide an indication of an attempted unauthorized access to the meter or to prevent any unauthorized access or tampering with the meter. Such means include passing a short wire loop through the joined ends of the clamping ring, with the ends of the loop being sealingly connected together by a lead bead. Other means include locking devices mounted on the clamp ring. Some of these locking devices require keys which hinder the free access by utility company personnel to the meter or which are easily lost or duplicated. Further, such locking devices are complicated and add to the expense of the meter installation.
In addition, most seal beads or other seal devices carry identifying members which correspond to the meter location and/or user. However, many of the previously designed sealing rings and/or locking devices do not include any provision that insures that the identifying numbers on one side or surface of the seal are facing outward from the socket for ready identification by a meter installer or reader. Further, many covers and simulated meters have no means for holding the cover or meter in the socket while the sealing ring is being installed; which complicates the meter installation and removal process.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a sealing ring for an electric meter socket which securely mounts a meter, blank cover or simulated meter to a meter socket. It would also be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring which has a simple construction for a low manufacturing cost and long, reliable life. It would also be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring which can be easily used by authorized personnel in installing and removing an electric meter, blank cover, etc., on a socket. It would also be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring which provides an indication of unauthorized tampering with the meter. It would also be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring which will snugly fit different size electric meters and meter sockets. It would also be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring which can be temporarily increased in diameter for ease in installing a meter, blank cover or simulated meter which has no means to hold itself to the socket. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an electric meter socket sealing ring in which the diameter of the ring can be temporarily changed and locked in place without engaging the locking device on the sealing ring.